


Memories in Lights

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Joe has a turning on the lights party every year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories in Lights

**Author's Note:**

> For August Rush day 20- Christmas with the gang

As he switches on the Christmas tree lights, surrounded by friends old and new, Joe can't help but smile. This is one of his favourite times of the year, one of his favourite traditions. He knows Barry and Iris shake their heads (fondly, he hopes) at his insistence that they do this every year, and he doesn't think that Barry's quite forgiven him for not letting him trim the tree at super speed. 

But it's not about them, and it hasn't been for a long time. 

It's about her.

Christmas was her favourite holiday, always. Lists for shopping began in the summer, and as soon as Thanksgiving was out of the way, she went into overdrive, planning, preparing, perfecting.

Most of the ornaments on the tree were picked by her, always with a reason behind them : examples being the gingerbread style house, for their first Christmas in this house; the wooden teddy bear the year she was pregnant with Iris; the tacky pink "Baby's First Christmas" the following year; the little girl on ice skates the year after that. Every time he hangs one of those on the tree, he hears her voice,  sees her face as she bought it, or brought it home and explained it to him. 

For those few seconds, it's like she's still here and she's standing right beside him. 

For those few seconds, he lets himself dream that she is. 


End file.
